Squints: The Sing Along!
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Join the Squints and Booth as they sing to their heart's content and torture a boom box! Sadly, that's the entire synopsis.
1. Disclaimer

**Squints: The Sing Along**

So from the name, I hope you realize you are expected to sing along, right? Yup. Here is a collection of **70 songs**, all or at least most well known to you (Yeah, **kookie**, I know I said 60. I couldn't help myself.) . **The Squints Sextet** (sextet is six, I think.) is accompanied by everybody's favourite backing band, A** Radio** **with a CD player**. These are all terrific songs, so if you do not know some, I strongly recommend you try to.

This is the **Disclaimer** page where I claim to not own any of these songs or Bones or any of the whole shebang. Since I've already made my intention clear, do I need to say it again? No.

**Here are all the songs that will appear in this fan fiction. You don't have to read it:**

_Hey Mickey_ –Toni Basil

_If you leave me now_- Chicago

_All Out of Love_- Air Supply

_Forever in Love_- Kenny G

_Let's get it On_- Marvin Gaye

_Living la vida Loca_- Ricky Martin

_Bump 'n Grind_- R. Kelly

_I believe I can fly_- R. Kelly

_Thong Song_- Sisqo

_Dirty Little Secret_- All American Rejects

_Con te partiro_- Andrea Bocelli

_Ghostbusters_ - Ray Parker Jr.

_Beautiful Girl_- Sean Kingston

_Smack That_- Akon

_Fallin'_- Alicia Keyes

_All I need is time_- Britney Spears

_Oops, I did it again_- Britney Spears

_I will always love you_- Whitney Houston

_Girlfriend_- Avril Levigne

_My heart will go on_- Celine Dion

_All by myself_- Celine Dion

_Macarena_- Los Del Rio

_Like a virgin_- Madonna

_Don't ya_- The Pussy Cat Dolls

_My love don't cost a thing_- Jennifer Lopez

_Respect_- Aretha Franklin

_You're so vain_- Carly Simon

_No Scrubs_- T.L.C

_Backstreet's Back_- Backstreet Boys

_You got it bad_- Usher

_Spice up your life_- The Spice Girls

_Day-O-_ Harry Belafonte

_I'm to sexy_- Right Said Fred

_How will I breathe_- Lee Ann Rhymes

_Tainted Love_- Soft Cell/ Marilyn Manson

_Bye, Bye, Bye_- N'Sync

_Crazy_- Gnarles Barkley

_It wasn't me_- Shaggy

_Mr. Boombastic_- Shaggy

_Somebody's watching me_- Rockwell

_I am beautiful_- Christina Aguilera

_I'm a believer_- Neil Diamond/ Monkees/ Smash Mouth

_Love-_ Keisha Cole

_So sick_- NeYo

_Emotions_- BeeGees/ Destiny's Child

_Give it to me, baby_- Rick James

_Irreplaceable_- Beyonce

_Umbrella_- Rihanna

_Holiday-_ Green Day

_Hot in Herre_- Nelly

_Thriller_- Michael Jackson

_Beat it_- Michael Jackson

_Because of you_- Kelly Clarkson

_Cecelia-_ Simon and Garfunkel

_Heaven must be missing an angel_- Tavares

_All the small things_- Blink 182

_La la means I Love You_- The Delfonics

_She Hates Me_- Puddle of Mudd

_My Cubicle_- (Parody of James Blunt's 'You're Beautiful')

_Jitterbug (Wake me Up)_ – Wham!

_I wanna love ya_- Bob Marley

_All that she wants_- Ace of Base

_The sign_- Ace of Base

_Dancing Queen_- Abba

_Barbie Girl_- Aqua

_Mambo no. 5_- Lou Bega

_I will survive_- Gloria Gaynor

_Rehab-_ Amy Winehouse

_How am I supposed to live without you_- Michael Bolton

_Get down on it_- Kool and the Gang.


	2. Air Supply to Sisqo

Okay, so these songs are so popular that if you don't know even ten, you seriously need to invest in a radio. This story is like Scream, however: **it has no plot**. Reviews are still welcome, but all I am interested in finding out is **if** **you SANG**!!! I would like to say a big thanks to **fortune** **kookie 91**, who was the first to find out about this stupid story, and asked me how it was going. **Hope you sing, honey!**

Yeah, none of these songs, the characters, the show, and even some of the comments, are mine. ****

Booth looked around the room to see Bones and Angela going through a CD rack and loading a boom box. Jack was checking out the books on the shelf, Cam was rifling through a magazine and Zach had found a medical journal to read.

Suddenly Air Supply started bouncing off the walls.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

_Thinking of you till it hurts_

"Oh, no. Oh please, no." said Cam, "I've had enough Air Supply to fill my yearly quota!"

_I know you're hurt too _

_But what more can I do_

_Tormented and torn apart_

"All out of love… I know this song!" Zach shouted.

_I wish I could carry your song in my heart_

_For times when my life seem so low_

_It would make me believe what tomorrow would bring_

"When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know." sang Angela.

"Turn it OFF!" Cam cried, "I wanna keep my sanity!"  
_I'm all out of love _

_I'm so lost without you._

"I like Air Supply." Sand Jack, "But she's right. They play them so much on the radio that you can get tired of them easily."

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I'm all out of love what am I without you_

I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

"Oh, come on Air Supply is classic. But I guess you're right. Next CD."

After a while, Kenny G took the place of Air Supply.

"You're kidding, right?" Booth said.

"Kenny G is nice." Said Bones.

"Kenny G is not nice. He's a dude with a pipe."

"Saxophone," said Cam and Zach.

"Flute!" corrected Jack.

"Actually, both." Said Bones.

"Why do you people know that?" asked Booth, looking around the room at the Squints, but at Zach especially, "Why do _you _even know that? Did they separate you from the herd when you were growing up?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zach asked.

"How do you know Kenny G plays a flute/sax/whatever?"

"Because I can _hear_ it?"

"He can get on my nerves," said Jack, turning away from the bookshelf.

"There is nothing wrong with instrumentals," Bones defended.

"But there is something wrong with Kenny G," said Booth.

"Okay, before you all launch into a big music debate, let us listen to something else." Angela put in the next CD.

Marvin Gaye's soulful voice sounded out.

"No!" Booth and Bones shouted out at the same time.

"Why not?" said Angela, "What's wrong with 'Let's Get it On?'"

"I've been really trying baby," sang Jack, "Trying to hold back this feeling for so long,"

"And if you feel like I feel, baby" sang Cam, "Come on."

_Oh, come on._

_Ooh, let's get it on_

_Let's get it on_

_Let's get it on _

_Let's get it on_

"There's nothing wrong with me loving yo-ou!" Angela shouted.

"Next CD!" Bones shouted as she pushed in the next CD.

_I keep on fallin'_

_In and out_

_With you_

"Alicia Keyes!" shouted Angela.

"I don't know her, but I like this song," said Zach.

"Sometimes I love you, sometimes you make me blue," sang Cam, "Sometimes I feel good, at time I feel used."  
"Loving you darling makes me so confused." Bones sang under her breath.

Everybody sang the chorus in voices that didn't have to be so loud.

_I keep on fallin' in and out_

_Of love with you_

_I never loved someone_

The way that I love you.

They laughed at each other's stupidity.

"I can't listen to that song without belting the chorus!" Cam admitted.

"Me neither!" said Angela.

"That was embarrassing," said Jack, "Nobody mention that Booth was belting Alicia Keyes to anybody at the Bureau. They may hold it against him."

"You were singing too!" Booth defended himself.

"Who listens to Britney Spears?" Bones asked as she went through the stack of CD's.

"Not past the first two albums." Cam said.

"I think that's the first one! Gimme!" Angela grabbed the CD from Bones and loaded it into the CD player.

She put it in as Jack and Booth rolled their eyes. Zach put the medical journal over his ears.

_You told me you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me._

"It's not that I don't wanna stay, but every time you come too close I move away." Angela sang.

"I just saw your lips move Seely Booth!" Cam shouted.

"I wanna believe in everything that you say, cause it sound so good," Angela walked over to Jack and sang in his ear, "But if you really want me, move slow."

"There's things about me you just have to know!" Booth broke out in song. Bones had a laughing fit. "Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight- this never leaves this room!"

"I want a camcorder." Zach said.

_Treat you right_

_Be with you day and night_

"But baby all I need is time." Cam sang, "Seely, I'm proud of you! You let out your inner Britney!"

"I swear if I hear that anywhere in D.C, I'm shooting you all one at a time, even you Bones!" he said to Bones who was still doubled over laughing.

"Whitney Houston!" Angela shouted as she found the CD.

"From Britney to Whitney. Oh, no." Jack commented.

As Whitney's voice came out the speakers, Booth smiled.

"Another belting song."

"I know, right? How can you not belt?" said Angela.

_If I should stay _

_I will only be in the way_

"This is the very worse slash best belting song." Said Jack.

"Love by Keisha Cole makes a very close second," said Cam.

_So I'll go but I know_

"Please don't do it," said Zach, "I'm begging."

_I will think of you every step of the way_

"Oh, but it doesn't belt yet. It's the next verse," said Angela.

"You're right," said Booth.

"Who wants to take the next verse predicting that Zach will sing with us?" said Cam. Everybody held up their hand.

_And I will always love you…_

"No, I won't," said Zach.

"Yes, you will," Angela taunted, "You are Humanoid, after all."

"Are you suggesting that as human beings, we cannot resist screaming out to Whitney Houston's version of 'I will always love you'?" asked Bones, "As bizarre as that sounds, that is actually a valid thesis."

"Weird, huh?" said Booth and they smiled at each other.

_Bittersweet memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So goodbye, please don't cry_

"We both know I'm not what you, you neeeeed!" shouted Angela.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" everyone including Zach belted out, "WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!"

They all collapsed laughing.

"Zach, you owe us money!" said Cam.

"Wait, wait, there's more!" said Booth, "The Big Kahuna!"

"The big what?" asked Bones.

"The big part where you really gotta scream!"  
"Seely, be careful. You almost sound exited," said Cam.

_I hope life treats you kind _

_And I hope you have all you dream of _

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love_

"Oh, goodness, we are going to tear off the roof…" muttered Angela as she tried to suppress her excitement.

AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! III WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

They laughed at each other again.

"This is stupid!" said Jack.

"I'm embarrassed." Said Bones, "This is the type of thing you do when there is no audience."

"Ooh! I have to play this one! I don't care what anyone says!" said Angela as she picked up another CD.

"Which CD is that?" Jack asked and when she showed him, he laughed. "Ricky Martin?"

"Yeah." Angela loaded in the CD.

_She's into superstition_

_Black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition _

_This girl's gonna make me fall_

"You know I forgot about him," said Booth.

"Hm. You kinda look like him. All you need is the leather jacket," Cam teased.

_She's into new sensations_

_New steps in the candlelight_

"I do not look like Ricky Martin!" Booth shouted.

_She has a new addiction_

_For every day and night_

"She likes to take her clothes off and go dancing in the rain,"

"Bones, I'm proud!" said Booth

_And once you have a taste of her you'll never be the same_

_Like a bullet to your brain_

_Come on!_

"UPSIDE INSIDE OUT!" everybody shouted.  
"I didn't realize people belted this song!" Angela exclaimed.

"SHE"LL PUSH AND PULL YOU DOWN!"  
"Living la vida loca," sand Booth.

"HER LIPS ARE DEVIL RED!"

"Her skin's the colour mocha," sang Booth and Bones together.

"SHE WILL WEAR YOU OUT! LIVING LA VIDA LOCA!"

"This is fun!" Cam shouted, "Ooh, R. Kelly."

"No R. Kelly!" shouted Booth.

"And why not?"

"I just don't like him."

"Oh, please, Seely, I'm just gonna play one. You won't die."

_My mind's telling me no_

"But my _body_, my _body's_ telling me yes!" Cam sang.

_Baby, I don't wanna hurt nobody_

_But there is something that I must confess_

"I don't see nothing wrong with a little Bump 'n Grind.'

Everybody turned around at Zach, who had sung along with the music.

'ZACH!' they shouted.

"I don't see… what? Don't you know it too?"

"Yes, but you, Zach?" said Cam, I wouldn't expect you to know it."

"I'm changing the CD before I find out more than I want to know." Booth said.

"Okay, okay, let's play Avril."

"Levigne? I love her!" Angela exclaimed.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

"I don't like your girlfriend!" Angela sang

"I protest!" said Jack, "this is in no way a guy song!"

"So?" said Angela and Cam.

No way, no way!

"I think you need a new one." Bones sang.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I wanna be your girlfriend!" the trio sang

Zach laughed as Booth and Jack sat down to watch the three women enjoy themselves.

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah I'm a mother… princess." Angela sang.

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"She's like so whatever! You can do so much better!" they sang, "I think we should get together now. And that's what everybody's talking 'bout!"

_Hey, hey! You, you!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

Jack, who had been looking through the stack of CD's beside him, stood up suddenly and took out the CD.

"Jack, honey," said Angela, "I love you, but I will kill you. What are you doing?" "Putting on Sisqo." He said simply as the intro played.

_This thing right here_

_Is what all the fellas talk about_

_You know, the finer things in life… _

_Who dat dress so scandalous _

_And you know another n- can't handle it _

"'Cause she shaking that thing like who da itch and you look in her eyes so devilish" Booth got up out of his seat and nodded to the music.

"She like to dance at the Hip Hop spot, cruise to the crews and connect the dots." Cam sang.

_Not just urban she likes the Pop and she be Living la vida Loca_

"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck," sang Booth, "Thighs like what, what, what."

"Baby move your butt, butt, butt," Jack sang, "I think I'll sing it again."

"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck, thighs like what, what, what, all night long!" Angela shouted.

_Let me see that thong_

"Baby!" Booth shouted, "That thong tha-thong thong thong! Sing it Bones!"

"A song about underwear? I don't understand it." Bones was being her usual self, "Is her singing about the fact that she has the thong on, because he likes the style of the underwear, because…"

"Who cares, Bren?" said Angela, "It's catchy. Baby, make your booty go ta-na, ta-na. baby, make your booty go ta-na, ta-na."

_Baby make your booty show _

_That thong, tha-thong thong, thong._

 Okay, those are the first **10 songs**. Do you see what I mean about **no plot**? I don't even explain why on earth they are tormenting the radio in the first place! And some of the comments are a little **OOC**. I told you, the only point is for you to **SING!!** Hopefully, I achieved my goal. If I didn't well, this whole exercise was pointless. At least, even if you did, the whole thing is still kinda pointless. Ah, well.


	3. All American Rejects to Jennifer Lopez

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the songs, the show, or some of the comments!

So, I guess people sang. **Success!** Well, here is the **next 10**. Starting with… 

"I don't understand the view that the person is taking. Does he feel attraction to the woman or her underwear?" said Bones.

"I don't understand, either." Zach chimed in.

"Let's put in something else." Bones loaded in the CD on the top of the stack without looking at it.

"All American Rejects, Bones!" Booth exclaimed.

"What? Is that good or bad?"

"GOOD!" Booth stared jumping up and down with Angela.

_Let me know what I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

"I'll go around a time or two," sang Booth, "Just to waste my time with you."

"These guys are awesome!" Jack shouted.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one who needs to know_

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret!" Booth and Angela shouted.

_Don't tell anyone or it'll be just another regret_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

"Who has to know?" Cam shouted, "I love All American Rejects!"

"Who in their right mind doesn't love All American Rejects?" Booth asked, "Right, Bones?"

She had been dancing to the song, "Sure. They sound nice."

Suddenly Angela stopped jumping up and down and looked over at Zach, who was looking through the stack of CD's.

"Is that Celine Dion?" she asked.

He read the front of the CD he was holding, "Yes."

"Give it!"

"Oh, no. Angela has located the Celine Dion," Jack laughed, "Sane people, if you want to stay that way, please clear the area!"

"I don't get the whole Celine Dion thing," said Booth, "Sure, she can sing, but…"

"That's because you're a guy, Booth. Guys are programmed not to like Celine Dion," said Jack, "Well, except some guys like…"

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

"Like that." Jack finished.

"That is how I know you'll go on," Bones sang, "Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you'll go on."

_Near far wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on _

"Once more you'll open the door- told you some guys like it," said Jack.

_And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…_

Cam smiled, "I love this song. I love this movie."

"I love Leonardo DiCaprio," said Angela.

"I saw it twice," said Jack.

"I have the DVD," said Booth.

"My favourite part was when he was teaching her to spit," said Bones. Everybody looked at her. "What? Am I supposed to be the only person on the planet who didn't watch this movie?"

"We expected you to be." Booth said.

_Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

"Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold you," sang Cam, hugging herself, "In my life you'll always go on."

"Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on- love you baby," said Jack.

"Love you too- once more you'll open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on," Angela sang.

"Who cried while watching this movie?" Cam asked. Everyone except Booth and Zach raised their hands.

"Dude, you cried?" Booth asked Jack.

"I kind of had no choice. My date was squeezing my arm while Jack died."

"I was too busy counting the number of times they said 'Jack' and 'Rose' near the end. I actually lost count," said Zach.

"Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Ange?" Bones asked.

"I forgot. This is a belting song!"  
_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

"AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO ON!" Angela, Bones and Cam screamed, "WE"LL STAY FOREVER THIS WAY!"

"I need earplugs," said Booth, corking his ears.

"YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!"

"Whoa," said Jack.

"Next CD, please, before I lose my hearing," said Booth as he picked up another CD, "Who is Andrea Bocelli?"

"Ooh, yes!" said Cam grabbing the CD from him and loading it in.

_Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole_

"I know this song," said Booth, "But it's in like French."

"Italian," Cam and Bones corrected.

_Si lo so che non c'e luce in una stanza manca il sole_

"Se non ci se tu con me, con me." Cam sang.

"How come you know the words?" asked Angela.

"They are in the CD cover. I just try to sing along to the music. The translation is in there too"

_Su le finestre _

_Monstra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso_

_Chiudi dentro mela luce che_

_Hai incontro per strada _

Angela, Booth, Bones and Jack all gathered around the small pamphlet and tried, unsuccessfully, to learn the song. Zach went back to reading the medical journal.

_Con te partiro_

_Paesi che no ho mai _

_Venduto e vissuto con te _

_Adesso si li vivra_

_Con te partiro_

_Su navi per mali_

_Che no lo so_

_No, no non esistono piu_

_Con te io li vivro. _

That's enough foreign music for me," said Booth, throwing down the pamphlet.

"Not quite," said Bones, loading in another CD.

_When I dance they call me Macarena _

_And the boys the say que soy buena_

"They all want me they can't have me," sang Bones. "So they all come and dance beside me."

"Go, Bones!" Booth exclaimed, watching her dance.

_Move with me, chance with me_

_And if you good I take you home with me_

Everybody started mumbling or singing foolishness as they danced to the chorus, finally shouted, "HEEEEEY, MACARENA!"

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo pa darle alegria cosa buena _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Hey, Macarena!_

"You won't believe which CD I found!" Zach shouted

"Which one?" Bones asked him.

He didn't bother to answer her. He just put the CD in.

As the intro played everybody started smiling.

_Ghostbusters!_

_If there's something strange in the neighbourhood_

_Who you gonna call?_

"Ghostbusters!" everybody shouted.

_If there's something weird and it don't look good_

_Who you gonna call?_

"Ghostbusters!"

"Good one, Zach!" said Cam.

Jack and Booth started doing the Air Guitar to the instrumental part.

"You do realize that's the trumpet." Bones said.

"Actually, it's a computer making the sound, so it can be whatever instrument you want it to be. Ha! I know something Bones doesn't!" Booth boasted.

"That's absurd! Do you know that for a…"

_If you're seeing things running through your head_

_Who you gonna call?_

"Ghostbusters!"

_An invisible man sleeping in your bed _

_Who you gonna call?_

"Ghostbusters!"

"Na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na, na-na-na, na-na!" sang Angela, "Na-na, na-na, na, I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"Oh, man I have to play this!" said Booth.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Rick James, bitch!" Booth exclaimed as he put in the CD.

"When I came home last night," he hollered, grabbing Angela around the waist and dancing with her, "You wouldn't make love to me!"

_You went fast asleep_

_You didn't even talk to me_

"You said I'm so crazy coming home intoxicated. But I just wanna love you, that is why I'm so elated. Come on now!"

"GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" Cam, Bones and Angela sang.

Booth tangoed to the other side of the room with Angela, let her go and took Bones and tangoed with her to the side of the room where he was coming from. He spun her around before letting her go and taking Cam's hand to spin her around too.

"GIVE IT TO ME BABY!"

"Give it to me baby!" sang Booth. "I betcha… I'll make you holler like you had enough."

"GIVE IT TO ME BABY!"

"Booth really likes this song." Zach observed.

"GIVE IT TO ME BABY!"

"Give it to me, gimme that stuff, that funky stuff that funky stuff!" sang Booth.

"No!" said Angela," That's not it! It's give it to me gimme that stuff that funk that sweet that funky stuff!"

"It goes too fast, I can't hear it!" Bones shouted.

_Give it to me. Give it to me_

_Give it to me, give it to me_

_Gimme that stuff, that sweet funky stuff _

"Yo ho, aw!" Booth punched the air.

"Beyonce!" shouted Angela.

"Where?" said Jack.

"I meant her CD, idiot!" Angela said as she loaded in the CD.

_To the left, to the left_

_To the left, to the left_

"This may not be a guy song, but I like it," said Jack.

"It or her?" Angela teased.

_To the left to the left _

_Everything you own in a box to the left_

_In the closet, that's my stuff _

_Yes, if I bought it, please don't touch. _

"Keep talking that mess that's fine, but could you walk and talk at the same time, man." Bones sang.

_It's my name that's on that Jag_

_So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

"What a loser," said Cam.

"Standing in the front yard telling me how I'm such a fool," Bones sang, "talking 'bout how I'll never find a man like you,"

_Got me twisted_

"You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me!" everybody sang.

"She can have another guy in a minute," said Jack, "She's Beyonce."

"You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me!"

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_You're irreplaceable_

_So go ahead and get gone_

_Call up that chick and see if she's home_

"Oops, I bet you thought that I didn't know," Cam sang, "That's my favourite line."

_What did you think I was putting you out for?_

"Because you was untrue, rolling her around in the car that I bought yo-ou!" Angela and Bones sang, "Baby drop them ke-eys, hurry up before your taxi le-eaves!"

"Another sexy girl," said Booth as he loaded the CD, "_Rihanna_."

"Not as sexy as Beyonce," Jack argued.

"Actually, she is…"

"But Beyonce has the…"

"But Rihanna has those…"

"I think they both can be described as sexy." Zach parted the fight.

_You had my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines _

_But you'll still be my star_

"I really like this song," said Bones, "Yet it confuses me."

"Me too, Bones," said Booth "The words aren't…"

"Right," they said in unison.

'_Cause in the dark _

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you'll need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

"Well, I catch her drift," said Angela, "And it is a catchy song."

"Because when the sun shines we'll shine together" Booth and Bones sang.

_Told you I'll be here forever_

"Said I'll always be a friend, took an oath and I'm gon' stick it out till the end," sang Booth and Bones, "Now it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other."

"You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella. Ella! Ella! Eh! Eh! Eh!" everybody hollered.

"Oh, wait! This one has several sexy girls." Jack put the CD in.

_I know you like me_

_I know you do_

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you_

"Pussycat Dolls!" Angela exclaimed, "I love this song!"

"I love the fact that they named themselves The Pussycat Dolls without apology," said Zach.

_I know you want it_

_It's easy to see_

_And in the back of my mind I know you should be home with me_

"DON'T YA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! DON'T YA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME! DON'T YA!"

"This song sounds like taunting," said Jack, "She may say otherwise, but she is teasing the guy."

"DON'T YA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS RAW LIKE ME! DON'T YA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FUN LIKE ME! DON'T YA!"

"If we are gonna play Sexy Girls, we have to play J.Lo," said Jack as he loaded in the CD, "It's just standard procedure."

_Think you gotta keep me iced, you don't _

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

"Even if you were broke my love don't cost a thing. I haven't heard this song in so long!" said Angela.

"Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't. If I wanna floss, I got my own- does she mean floss as in…" Bones asked.

"No, sweetie. It's an expression."

_Even if you were broke _

_My love don't cost a thing_

"Saw you roll up in the Escalade. Saw the dub you gave to the valet." Cam sang.

"Wow. Go Cam!" said Jack.

"Knew it was a game when you looked at me. Rolling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolly bling- that's all I know." She laughed.

_Saw you later at the corner booth _

_Raising up a toast so I could notice you_

_But your heart's a mess_

_Think you oughta know_

_Doesn't matter if you're ballin' out of control _

"All that matters is that you treat me right! Give me all the things I need that money can't buy! Yeah!" the girls sang.

_Think you gotta keep me iced you don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke my love don't cost a thing…_

 Who is angry with me for putting an entire **Italian** song in there? **Con te Partiro** is also known as **Time to say goodbye**. I learned it the same way Cam did, though **I still** **don't know the whole thing**.

So now we have **20**. That leaves **50 more to go**. This is so fun to write, I hope it's equally as fun to read. Now, my pretties **tell me if you SANG!!!**


	4. Madonna to Lee Ann

**YAY!** More songs! Well, here are some more songs. Now, be happy, my children! **And sing to thine heart's content!**

**Disclaimer:** The show, the characters and some of the comments are borrowed goods

Guess what, people," said Cam, "We have located the Madonna."

"Which Madonna?" asked Booth, "Young Madonna, not so young Madonna, creepy/weird Madonna, ladylike Madonna, punk Madonna…"

"Actually, the very first Madonna"

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Never knew how lost I was _

_Until I found you_

"I was weak, incomplete," Angela sang as Jack spun her around, "I was lost, I was sad and blue."

"But you make me feel," everybody sang, "Yeah you make me feel shiny and new."

_Like a virgin_

"Remember when you used to whisper that part?" Booth asked.

Bones laughed, "I never did. It was a good thing to be a virgin then."

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_With your heartbeat next to mine _

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

'_Cause only love can last_

"I did. You know why? Because she said _like_ a virgin. I _was _a virgin," said Cam.

_You're so fine, and you're mine_

_Make me strong; yeah you make me bold…_

"Shaggy and Ric Roc," Zach read the CD. "I remember this. I couldn't get the song out of my head."

He loaded the CD.

_Honey came in and she caught me red handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

"WOO!" shouted Cam, "I love this song!"

_Picture this we were both buck naked _

_Banging on the bathroom floor_

"How could I forget that I have given her an extra key?" sang everyone, "All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."

"I…I really don't know this next part," said Booth.

"Who does?" said Angela, "Just mumble."

_How you fi grant your woman access to your villa_

_Trespasser and witness while you hang unto your pillow_

_You better watch your back before she turn into a killer_

_Let's review the situation that you caught up inna_

_To be a true player you haffi know how fi play _

_If she say a night convince her say a day_

_Never admit to a word wha she say_

_And if she claim a you tell her baby no way_

"But she caught me on the counter! It wasn't me!"

_Saw me banging on the sofa_

_It wasn't me_

_I even let her in the shower_

_It wasn't me_

_She even caught me on camera_

_It wasn't me_

_She saw the marks on my shoulder_

_It wasn't me_

_Heard the words that I told her_

_It wasn't me_

_Heard the screams getting louder_

_It wasn't me_

_She stayed until it was over_

"That song was everywhere," said Angela, "For like months, you could hear it all over the place."

"ANOTHER SHAGGY!" Cam shouted.

"No! that's not fair, Cam!" said Booth, "Nobody else got a second play!"

_Mr. Boombastic_

_All you need is a romantic Boombastic fantastic lover_

_Shaggy_

"Mr. Lover Lover." Cam moved her waist as she sang.

"New rule, one song per singer!" said Booth.

_Mm... I'm Mr. lover lover_

_Hey girl_

_Mr. Lover Lover_

_Mm… I'm Mr. Lover Lover_

_She call me Mr. Boombastic_

_Say me fantastic_

_Touch me pon me back_

_She says I'm Mr. Ro, Ro…Romantic_

"It's not fair Cam. Take it out. And put in this."

_I'm just an average man _

_With an average life_

_I work from nine to five_

_Hey hell I pay the price_

"All I want is to be left alone, in my average home," Booth sang.

_Then why do I always fell _

_Like I'm in the Twilight Zone, and_

"I always feel like somebody's watching me, and I have no privacy!"

_Oh, oh, oh, I always feel like somebody's watching me_

_Who's playing tricks on me_

"You know, he's right," said Cam, "especially about that shower thing. Listen."

_When I come home at night_

_I bang the door real tight_

_People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid_

_Or can the people in the TV see me or am I just paranoid_

_When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair_

'_Cause I might turn around and see someone standing there_

_You may think I'm crazy, just a little touched_

_But man those showers remind me of Psycho too much_

_That's why _

_I always feel like somebody's watching me…_

"Psycho was scary," said Jack, "The whole black and white thing creeped me out."

"But have you ever felt like somebody's watching you in the shower?" Cam asked.

"It's only the scariest place in my house," said Booth.

"Next CD," said Bones.

_It started at the park_

_Used to chill after dark_

_Oh, when you broke my heart_

_That's when we fell apart_

'_Cause we both thought that love would last forever_

"Last forever!" Cam and Angela sang.

"Suicidal by Sean Kingston," said Jack, "How can a song that is so depressing be so catchy?"

_They say we're too young to get ourselves sprung_

_Oh, we didn't care_

_We made it very clear _

_And they also said that we wouldn't last together_

"It's very refined, you're one of a kind," sang Cam.

_But you mash up my mind _

_You haffi get declined_

_Oh Lord, my girl, you're driving me crazy_

"You're way too beauuuuuuTIful girl! That's why it will never work!" sang Angela, Bones and Cam.

"Girls like that part," said Zach.

_You'll have me _

"SUICIDAL, SUICIDAL!"

_When they say it's over_

"Damn all these beauuuuTIful girls, they only wanna do you dirt!" Booth sang.

_They'll have you_

"SUICIDAL, SUICIDAL!"

_When they say it's over_

"Jeez! I thought they banned this!" Angela shouted.

"No, they only censored it."

"Not that! Backstreet Boys!"

"Oh I haven't heard them in so long!" said Cam

"Exactly! Let's play it."

"Who are they again?" asked Bones.

_Oh my God, we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_

_Gonna bring you flavour, show you how_

_Got a question for ya, better answer now _

"Am I original?" Booth sang.

"YEAH" sang Angela, Bones and Cam.

"Am I the only one?"

"YEAH,"

"Am I sexual?"

"Well, look at you! You're sex on a stick!" Angela joked.

"Am I everything you need, you better rock your body right!"

"EVERYBODY! YEAH! ROCK YOUR BODY! YEAH! EVERYBODY, ROCK YOUR BODY RIGHT!"

"This song is so stupid," said Jack.

"Backstreet's back, ALRIGHT!"

"The Temptations," said Zach and put the CD aside.

"Wait, wait! Are you crazy? We have to play Temptations!" Cam grabbed the CD from him and put it in.

_I've got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside_

_I've got the month of May_

"I guess you'd say," Angela and Jack sang as they danced, "What can make me feel this way?"

"My Bones!" Booth sang as he took Bones by the hand and twirled her around. She laughed.

_Talking 'bout my girl_

_My girl _

"I've got so much honey, the bees envy me!" Cam sang, "I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees!"

"I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way?" everybody sang, "My girl, talking 'bout my girl. My girl!"

"Oooh! Ooooh!"

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked Angela.

"We have to play Neil diamond!"

"No we don't!" Zach shouted, "I've heard enough Neil Diamond in my lifetime! I'm allowed exemption!"

"Oh, please, Zach? I really haven't heard him in a long time."

"Well…okay. It's just that almost everybody in my family is a Neil Diamond fan, so I hear his songs _all the damn_…"

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

"Love was out to get me," sang Bones, "That's the way it seemed."

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

"Then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer!" Booth sang," He sings this?"

"I think he was the first," Angela answered.

_Not a trace _

_Of doubt in my mind_

"I'm in love," sang Jack, "I'm a believer I wouldn't leave her if I try. Smash Mouth sang it best."

"No, _Neil _sang it best," Angela argued.

"Monkees."

"What did you say about monkeys?" Cam asked Bones.

"The Monkees sang it best."

"No, _Neil_ sang it best," Angela continued to argue.

"Oh, wow, if I put this in, we will be going a bit far," said Cam, holding up a CD, "Who remembers Harry Belafonte?"

"I do," said Bones.

"Anybody other than Dr. Brennan?"

The silence was deafening.

"Then let me enlighten you," Cam put the CD in the radio.

_Day _

_Me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day, me say day-o _

"Daylight come and me wan' go home," sang everyone

_Work all night on a drink a rum_

"Daylight come and me wan' go home,"

_Stack banana till morning come_

"Daylight come and me wan' go home"

_Come Missa Tally-Man, tally me banana_

"Daylight come and me wan' go home."

_Come Missa Tally-Man, tally me banana_

"Daylight come and me wan' go home"

"This song is wild," said Cam, "I think some guy on drugs made it up."

"Actually, it is a traditional Jamaican work song. While Jamaica was still a colony of Britain, banana was an important export crop to Europe. They used to work in the fields, cutting the green fruit, stacking it and packaging it for shipping. The fruit would ripen en route to Europe."

"Wow, Bones. How did you know that?" asked Booth.

"I'm an anthropologist, Booth, it's my job to know things like that," she answered.

"NeYo!" Angela shouted, "I love NeYo!"

"But I want to play Lee Ann," said Cam.

"No, we have to play Akon," said Jack

"Okay, let's see…rock paper scissors?" Cam proposed.

They play the first time, all putting out scissors.

"My scissors are biggest!" said Jack.

Angela elbowed him in the side, "It doesn't work like that. Play again."

This time, Jack put out rock, Angela put out rock and Cam put out paper.

"Ha! I win. Paper covers rock!"

She put in the CD

_How do I _

"Oh, no," said Booth

_Get through a night without you_

"If I had to live without you," Angela sang, "What kind of life would that be?"

_Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

"If you ever leave," Cam sang, grabbing Zach and forcing him to dance with her, "Baby, you would take away everything good in my life,"

"Stop it!" Zach protested.

"AND TELL ME NOW HOW WILL I BREATHE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Bones!" Booth shouted, "Don't scare me like that!"

_I want to know_

_How will I breathe without you? _

_If you ever go _

Angela threw her arms around Jack, "How will I ever, ever survive?"

How will I, how will I oh how will I breathe

_Without you_

"There'd be no sun in my sky."

"You see! You know you like it, Seely. Stop resisting!" Cam shouted, both to Booth and Zach, who was fighting her off.

"There would be no love in my life- I didn't even know I knew it," said Booth.

_There'd be no one there for me _

"And I, baby I don't know what I would do, I'd be lost if I lost you," sang Booth and Bones together, "If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything real in my life."

"Take it away, Bones!" said Booth.

"AND TELL ME NOW HOW WILL I BREATHE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Leave me alone!" Zach was still resisting Cam's hold.

"It fells good to holler it like that," said Bones.

If you ever go

How will I ever, ever survive?

How will I, how will I, how will I breathe…

 So, that is **30**songs. We have **40 more to go**. Hope you stick it out, and **I hope you sang!**

Oh, and all the songs **in Jamaican**, I don't know why I put them all together. I wanted to space them out a little, but they ended up getting written like this. Well, they **are kind of popular.** And the Shaggy song, **It Wasn't Me**, that is the version I know. I went online and saw different lyrics. Either they or I are wrong. Now, tell me if you sang!


	5. Akon to Christina Aguilera

**The squints are still singing and I hope you are too**, despite the large interval between updates. This is the next **10 songs**. They're all nice, and if you don't know one or a few, I think they are worth finding and listening to. So, **without further ado…**

Rock , paper, scissors!" Angela said. She and Jack played it and Jack won; paper covers rock.

_I feel you creeping I can see you from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

"Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo," sang Jack, "That's my favourite line."

_And possibly bend you over _

_Look back and watch me _

"SMACK THAT!"

_All on the floor_

"SMACK THAT!"

_Gimme some more_

"SMACK THAT!"

_Till you get sore_

"SMACK THAT!"  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Till you get sore…is that what he says?" asked Bones.

"Well if he's smacking her," Angela replied.

_Smack that _

_All on the floor_

_Smack that _

_Gimme some more_

_Smack that _

_Till you get sore_

_Smack that _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"My turn!" Angela said as she loaded in the CD.

_Gotta change my answering machine now that I'm alone_

"'Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone," Bones sang, "This song is surprisingly catchy."

"Yeah," said Cam.

_And I know it makes no sense since you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear you voice anymore_

"It's ridiculous," everybody sang.

_It's been months and for some reason I just_

"Can't get over us."

_And I'm stronger than this_

"Enough is enough."

_No more walking 'round with my head down_

_I'm so over being blue, crying over you _

"And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears," sang Angela and Bones, "so done with wishing you were still here."

"I was so sick of So Sick by the time the radio stations were done with it," said Jack

"It's different, "said Zach, "He wants to stop obsessing over her."

_So sick of love songs, so sad and slow _

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

"But he can't turn off the radio," said Bones, "He can't stop."

"Gotta change that calendar I have that marked July fifteenth, because if there's no more you, there's no more anniversary," Cam sang.

"Next CD please before I get clinically depressed!" Booth exclaimed. Bones popped in the CD she was holding.

_I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Everybody seemed to smile and dance in unison.

"You're kidding me!" Booth shouted, "I'm too sexy?"

"I love it!" Bones confessed.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

"WOO! Best song ever!" Angela shouted.

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan _

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

"These guys succeeded in making snobs of the entire contemporary human population by convincing them that they were too sexy for anything," said Zach.

"Don't know about you, but I am!" said Cam as she danced.

_I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

"I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk." Bones strutted down an imaginary catwalk and posed as she sang.

"Wow. Go Bren!" Angela cheered.

_On the catwalk_

_On the catwalk_

_Yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk._

"I'm sorry. I have to play this," said Zach, "I've always loved it."

He loaded in the CD and smiles erupted all over the room

"HEAVEN!"

_Must be missing an angel_

"Missing one angel child 'cause you're here with me right now," Jack sang.

_Your love is heavenly, baby_

_Heavenly to me, baby_

"You kiss, filled with tenderness," Booth grabbed Cam and started dancing with her.

"I want all I can get of your sexiness," Zach sang, "Showers, your love comes in showers."

_And every hour on the hour _

_You let me feel your loving power_

"There's a rainbow over my shoulder," Angela bumped Bones and she stumbled and laughed, "When you came my cup runneth over!"

_You gave me you heavenly love_

_And if one night you hear crying from above_

_It's 'cause_

"HEAVEN!" everyone shouted, "Must be missing an angel!"

Missing one angel child 'cause you're here with me right now

"Oh, I love this song," said Booth as he put in another CD.

_I remember when_

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

"There is something so special about that place," he sang, "Teaching your emotions how to let go in so much space."

"And when you're out there without care, yeah I was out of touch," Jack joined in, "But it wasn't because I didn't know enough."

"And here's the part for Bones- I just knew too much!" Booth sang and tapped her on the nose. She rolled her eyes at him.

"DOES THAT MAKE ME CRAAAAAZY!" everyone hollered, "DOES THAT MAKE ME CRAZY! DOES THAT MAKE ME CRAAAAAZY! Probably."

"'NSync!" Cam shouted, holding up the CD like it was treasure, "We have to play 'NSync!"

"I dug 'NSync," said Jack, "Don't ask me why."

"Why?" asked Zach.

_I'm doing this tonight _

_It's probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this can't be right_

"Hey baby come on!" sang everybody.

"I loved you endlessly and you weren't there for me," sang Booth and Angela.

_So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

"I know that I can't take no more it ain't no lie," Bones, Jack and Cam sang, I wanna see you out that door, baby Bye, Bye, Bye!"

_I don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

"You may hate me but it ain't no lie baby Bye, Bye, Bye!" sang everybody.

_I don't really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough_

"Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie baby Bye, Bye, Bye!"

_Just hit me with the truth_

"JUSTIN!" Cam screamed.

_Girl you're more than welcome to_

_So give me one good reason_

_Baby come on, I _

_Lived for you and me_

_And _

_Now I really come to see_

_That _

_Life would be much better once you're gone_

"Do you remember their videos?" Angela asked, "The girl had them strung up like puppets."

"And then they were dolls in a toy store, "Booth added.

"And Justin's hair was curly…" said Cam dreamily.

"Gee, Cam which one was your favourite?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"Next CD," said Booth, putting a CD from the top of the stack.

_Celia_

"You're breaking my heart," sang Zach, "you're shaking my confidence daily. Oh, Cecelia."

"Wow! Is that Zacharoni?" Cam said.

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm begging you please to come home_

_Oh, oh, oh._

"Making love in the afternoon with Cecelia up in my bedroom," Angela and Bones sang and rocked like back-up singers, "I get up to wash my face, but when I come back to bed, somebody's taking my place."

"How sick is that?" Jack commented, "What was the next dude in the closet or some thing?"

"It's figurative," Bones and Booth corrected.

"Huh?"

"He didn't really see a man in his bed. He's just saying that in a short space of time- compared to the amount of time it takes to wash your face- she found a new love." Bones explained.

"Then why didn't he say that?" Angela asked.

"It couldn't rhyme," said Booth.

_Jubilation_

_She loves me again_

"I fall on the floor and I'm laughing. Jubilation, she loves me again. I fall on the floor and I'm laughing."

"Zach really knows this one," said Jack.

_Celia _

_You're breaking my heart_

_You're shaking my confidence daily…_

"Now, let's play TLC!" said Cam, loading in the CD.

_A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly_

_And he's also known as a buster_

_Always talking 'bout what he wants _

_And just sits on his broke ass. So _

"No, I don't want you number. No, I don't wanna give you mine, and no I don't wanna meet you nowhere. No, I don't want none of your time." Cam, Bones and Angela were hollering, "Oh no, I don't want no scrub!"

"Have they stopped for breath yet?" Zach asked.

"A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me," the trio continued, "Hanging out the passenger's side of his best friend's ride, trying to holler at me!"

"TLC," said Jack, "I miss Left Eye. She was sexy."

"I still like Chilli," said Zach.

"Still like T-Boz," said Booth, "That whole sexy strong girl thing works for me."

"A scrub's checking me but his game is kinda weak and I know that he cannot approach me," Cam sang.

'_Cause I'm looking like class and he's looking like trash_

_Can't get with no dead-beat ass, so_

"No, don't want your number. No, I don't wanna give you mine and no, I don't wanna meet you nowhere. No, I don't NONE OF YOUR TI-IME!"

"Remember Red Light Special? That was a good song. I used to pretend they were singing it to me," said Jack.

"I'd remember Chilli when I was eating chili," said Zach.

"Hey, Chicago," Booth picked up the CD.

"Put it in before they sing the roof off," Jack said.

_If you leave me now_

"AAAAAAAHH!" Angela and Cam screamed like two groupies at a concert.

"Mistake," said Jack.

_You'll take away the biggest part of me_

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, baby please don't go," Cam sang.

_If you leave me now_

_You'll take away the very heart of me_

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, baby please don't go," Angela and Cam harmonized.

_I just want you to stay_

_A love like ours is very hard to find _

"HOW COULD WE LET IT SLIP AWA-AY!" sang everybody.

_We've come too far to leave it all behind_

"HOW COULD WE END IT ALL THIS WA-AY!"

_But tomorrow comes and we both regret_

_What we said today_

_And if you leave me now you'll take away the biggest part of me…_

"I just love this song," said Jack and he grabbed Angela and danced with her.

"It's a little sad but fun to sing," said Bones.

"Christina Aguilera. Anybody listens to her?" asked Zach.

"Of course!" everyone else said.

"We just don't dress like her some of the time," Angela took the CD from him and loaded it into the radio.

_Everyday is so wonderful _

_Then suddenly it's hard to breathe_

"Now and then I get insecure," Angela sang, "That part's true."

_From all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed _

"I am beautiful, no matter what they say! Words can't bring me down!" everybody sang.

"Hear the voice on that girl!" Jack shouted.

"I am beautiful in every single way! Words can't bring me down!"

_So don't you bring me down today._

_To your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

"Trying hard to fill the emptiness!" Bones hollered.

"No way. Saying this with love, honey, you can't sing like Christina." Angela patted Bones' shoulder.

"I wasn't trying to…"

"Yes you were, sweetie."

_The piece is gone, left the puzzle undone_

_Ain't that the way it is. _

"You are beautiful no matter what they say!" sang everybody, pointing at a random person beside them, "Words can't bring you down!"

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Words can't bring you down_

_So don't you bring me down today _

"She is so talented," said Bones

"And she has a body that could…" Booth stopped when everybody turned to look at him, "Never mind. Next CD."

 So that is **40**. We have **30more to go**. **This is so much fun!** A while ago while I was writing the **'NSync** song, I couldn't remember a line and went to check it on the internet. Man! I had a **Grade Six flashback** when I started singing to all the lyrics that I found! If I wasn't in the computer lab, I'm sure I would be singing on the top of my lungs! As usual, **tell me if you sang!**


	6. Blink 182 to Puddle of Mudd

Hey y'all! **Happy New Year!** Are you ready for some more **Jeffersonian hollering**? I know you are. Here are the next **10! I hope you sing!!!!**

**Disclaimer**The songs the characters the show and some of the comments are not mine. I STOLE 'EM! HA HA! J/k

_All the small thing__s _

"WOO!" Angela shouted, "My song!"

"Mine too!" said Zach.

_True care truth brings_

_I take one lift_

_Your ride best trip_

"Always I know you'll be at my show," Zach sang.

_Watching, waiting_

_Commiserating_

"Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home!" Angela and Zach hollered.

"Oh!" said Booth, "I know this song! I remember it!"

_Say it __ain't__ so_

_I will not go_

_Turn the lights off_

_Carry me home_

_Late night, come home_

"Work sucks, I know," sang Booth.

"She left me roses by the stairs," Zach was banging his head, "Surprise me now to know she cares."

"SAY IT AIN'T SO, I WILL NOT GO, TURN THE LIGHTS OFF, CARRY ME HOME. SAY IT AIN'T SO, I WILL NOT GO, TURN THE LIGHTS OFF, CARRY ME HOME. NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!"

"Who sings this song?" Cam asked.

"Blink 182!" Angela and Zach shouted.

"They sound nice," Bones commented, "Next CD."

_It's over and done_

_But the heartache lives on inside_

"Bee Gees!" Jack exclaimed, "These guys were good."

_And who is the on you're clinging to_

_Instead of me tonight_

"And where are you now?" everyone sang.

_Now that I need you_

"Tears on my pillow."

_Wherever you go _

"I'll cry me a river."

_That leads to your ocean_

_You'll never see me fall apart_

"In the words of a broken it's just emotions that's taking me over." Bones and Jack sang as they began dancing.

_Tied up in sorrow, lost in a song_

"But if you don't come back, come home to me darling," Cam sang, "Destiny's Child sang it beautifully."

_Know that __there is_

_Nobody left in this world to hold me tight_

_Know that there is_

_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

"Goodniiiiiiight" Angela harmonized, "You know how long it took me to get that note right?"

"Aretha," said Zach, holding up the CD, "let's play this one."

"You like Aretha Franklin?" Cam asked him.

"I come from a family of music lovers," Zach shrugged, "It was either love it or run away from home."

_HOO_

"What you want!" Bones screamed.

_HOO_

"Baby I got!" Jack sang.

_HOO_

"What you need."

_HOO_

"You know I got it."

_HOO_

_All I'm asking is for a little respect when you __get__ home_

"Just a little bit, ooh, just a little bit, ooh," Booth and Cam sang backup.

_I __ain't__gonna__ do you wrong baby_

_I __ain't__gonna__ do you wrong 'cause I don't __wanna_

_All I'm asking is for a little respect when you__ get__ home_

"Her voice could probably break the sound barrier if you test it," said Jack.

"Don't go getting any ideas!" Cam warned.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" Angela hollered, "Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care! T-C-B!"

_Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me_

"TCB?" Booth asked.

"Take care of business," Cam answered him.

"Oh, no," said Bones.

"What?" Jack looked at the CD in her hand and laughed, "Spice Girls!"

"Do we dare?" asked Angela.

"What the hell." Booth smiled.

_When you're feeling sad and low_

"We will take you where you wanna go" Bones danced, "Dancing laughing everything is free, all you need is positivity."

"Colours of the world!" Booth sang.

"Spice up your life!" sang everybody.

"Every boy and every girl!"

"SPICE UP YOUR LIFE!"

_People of the world_

_Spice up your life_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

_Slam me to the left_

_If you're having a good time_

_Shake it to the right_

_If you know it feels fine_

_Chicas__ to the front_

_Huh __huh_

"No Li-i-ie!" sang Bones

"It's and go aro-o-ound!" Angela corrected her.

_Slam me to the left_

_If you're having a good time_

_Shake it to the right_

_If you know it feels fine_

_Chicas__ to the front _

_Huh __huh_

"Ha Ci Ja! Hold tight!" everybody shouted.

_La __la__la_

_La __la__la__la__la__la_

_La __la__la_

_La __la__la__la_

"I must be out of my mind to sing Spice Girls," Jack chuckled.

"AAAAAH!"

Everyone turned to Cam, who had just screamed.

"USHER! We have to play Usher!"

"Yes! Put it in!" cried Angela.

"Oh no," Zach muttered.

As the intro played, Booth let out a large sigh.

"The guys at the Bureau taunt me with this song."

"Oh really?" Angela smiled cheekily, looking from Booth to Bones to Booth again.

_If you feel in your body you found somebody who_

_Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew_

"They're always playing it and laughing, I don't know why," Booth shrugged.

_And you act like ready but you don't really know_

_Everything in the past you __wanna__ let it go_

_I been there done it_

_F- __around_

_After all that this is what I've found_

"NOBODY WANTS TO BE ALONE!" Cam belted, "IF YOU"RE TOUCHED BY THE WOOOORDS OF THIS SONG!"

"Baby you got it, you got it bad when you're on the phone, hang and you call right back," sang Bones, oblivious to Angela giggling behind her, "You got it you got it bad when you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track."

_Know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house you don't __wanna__ have fun, it's all you think about and,_

_You got it bad when __you out with someone but you keep on thinking 'bout somebody else._

_Got it bad_

"Usher used to date Chilli," Zach pointed out.

"Things just got weirder," said Jack as he loaded in a CD.

_Oh Mickey you're so fine _

"You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey!" hollered Angela, doing a tiny cheer routine with imaginary pom-poms, "Hey Mickey!"

_Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey Mickey_

"This song made me want to be a cheerleader," said Cam.

"This song made me want to be _in bed with_ a cheerleader," said Booth, "And that cheerleader's name was Toni Basil."

_You've been around all night and that's a little long_

_You think you got it right but I know you got it wrong_

_Why can't we say goodnight so you can take me home Mickey_

"Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't," Bones sang, "You're giving me the chills baby please baby don't."

_Every night you still leave me all alone Mickey_

Everybody hollered, "OH MICKEY WHAT A PITY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

"OH MICKEY YOU'RE SO PRETTY CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Its guys like you Mickey!" Angela and Cam screamed.

"OH WHAT YOU DO MICKEY, DO MICKEY! DON'T BREAK MY HEART MICKEY!"

_Hey Mickey_

"Booth, if you had gotten with Toni Basil, this song would be called Seely," Jack pointed out.

Angela gasped, "That actually fits!"

She started singing the second verse.

"Now when you take me by the ... who's ever gonna know? Every time you move I get a little more show. There's something you can use so don't say no _Seely_!"

Everyone laughed as Angela blew Booth a kiss.

Bones joined in, "So come on and give it to me any way you can. Any way you wanna do it I'll take it like a man. Oh, please baby please don't leave me in this jam _Seely_!"

"Aww. You're making him blush." Jack had to duck when Booth swung at him.

"Oh, Seely what a pity you don't understand," sang Cam, "You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Seely you're so pretty can't you understand. IT'S GUYS LIKE YOU SEELY!"

"OH WHAT YOU DO SEELY DO SEELY, DON'T BREAK MY HEART SEELY!"

"That's not funny," said Booth, trying not to laugh. The three women grabbed on to him and pretended to fight over him.

"Oh Seely you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Seely!"

"Next CD! You three are getting on my nerves!" said Booth.

'Who are the Delfonics?" asked Zack. He read the back of the CD, "La la means I Love You."

"I don't think I Know it," said Bones, "Put it in and let's hear it."

_Many guys have come to you_

_ With a line that wasn't true _

_And you pass them by_

"Pass them by," everybody mumbled in time to the song. Then realization dawned on all of their faces, "I know this song!"

_Now you're in the centre ring _

_ And their lines don't mean a thing_

_Why don't you let me try?_

"Let me try!"

_I don't wear a diamond ring_

_I don't even have a song to sing_

_All I know is_

"La la la la la la la la la means I LOVE YOU!" everyone belted. "La la la la la la la la la means I LOVE YOU!"

"Soft Cell!" Bones exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Angela asked.

"Tainted Love?"

"Oh!"

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away_

_I got to get away_

"From the pain you drive into the heart of me," Bones flung her arms in the air as she sang.

"She's lost it," said Angela.

"The love we share," Zach sang, "Seems to go nowhere."

"And I've lost my light 'CAUSE I TOSS AND TURN I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT!" Cam hollered.

"Once I ran to you, now I run from you," Booth grabbed Bones around the waist and danced with her, "This tainted love you have given; I gave you all a boy could give."

"Take my tears and that's not nearly ALLLL!" everybody shouted.

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Now I know I've got to run away_

_I've got to get away..._

"This song is too easy to catch," said Jack, "You know how many versions there are?""Too many," said Booth, "Even Marilyn Manson sang one."

"Who is she?" Zach asked.

"Marilyn Manson's a guy, sweetie." Angela corrected him.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Jack, are you okay?" Bones asked.

"Have you ever heard this song?" he asked her as he put in the CD.

As the intro played, Bones nodded, "You're Beautiful by James Blunt."

"Nope," said Jack, "Listen to it."

_My job is stupid_

_My day's a bore_

_Inside this office_

_From eight till four_

_Nothing ever happens_

_My life is pretty bland_

"Pretending that I'm working, pray that I don't get canned," sang Booth.

"Sh! Let her hear it," said Jack.

_My cubicle, my cubicle_

_It's one of sixty-two_

Bones laughed.

_It's my small space _

_In a crowded place_

_Just a six-by-six foot booth_

_And I hate it that's the truth_

"This song is silly." Bones laughed again, "Who sings it?"

The rest of them shrugged.

_Well I give a sigh_

_As the boss walks by_

_No one ever talks to me or looks me in the eye_

_And I know I should work but instead_

_I sit here and surf the internet _

Bones laughed again, "This person is really pitiful."

_My cubicle, my cubicle_

_It doesn't have a view_

_It's my small space in a crowded place_

_I sit in solitude_

_And sometimes I sit here nude._

"Nude!" Bones exclaimed.

"That song is really funny," said Zach, "but my cousin told me it's true. Her job is like that."

"What an existence!" Bones said, "Imagine if we had to work like that."

"Yeah. What you guys do is kinda cool."

They all turned to look at Booth.

"What?"

"You just said being a squint is cool," Cam pointed out.

"Uh, well uh...next CD."

"You think that was funny?" said Angela as she loaded in the CD she was holding, "Listen to this. When my ex boyfriend wanted to break up with me, he mailed this CD to my house. But I was rocking out to it and dancing so much I didn't even get what he was trying to tell me."

_Met a girl, thought she was grand_

_Fell in love, found out first hand_

_Went well for a week or two _

_Then it all came unglued_

"How poetic of him to send you a Puddle of Mudd song," said Cam sarcastically.

"I know, right?" said Angela.

_In a trapped trip I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip_

_Then I started to realize _

_That I was living one big lie_

_She__ f- hates me_

Bones' eyes widened, "Wow."

_Trust_

_She__ f- hates me_

_La __la__la__ love_

_I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none_

_And ripped them away_

"She was queen for about an hour," Booth sang, "After that, sh- got sour."

"She took all I ever had," Angela shouted, "NO SIGN OF GUILT NO FEELING BAD!"

_In a trapped trip I can't grip_

_Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip_

_Then I started to realize_

_That I was living one big lie_

"She f- hates me!" everybody sang.

Trust

"She f- hates me!"

"La la la love!" sang Booth and Zach, "I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none, AND RIPPED THEM AWAY!"

_That's my story as you see_

_Learned my lesson and so did she_

"Thankfully," Bones said.

_Now it's over_

_And I'm glad._

"Cause I'm a fool for all I've said SHE F- HATES ME!"

They started jumping up and down and banging their heads.

_Trust_

"SHE F- HATES ME! La la la love! "_I tried too hard and she to__re__ my feelings like I had none _

_And ripped them away_

"That guy was a jerk!" Jack said to Angela, "But atleast he knows good music."

"Another bad breakup song," said Cam as she took up another CD.

"Wait! Is that Britney Spears?" Booth shouted.

**Well, is it?** Tune in next time to see whether Seely Booth will sing another round of **bubblegum pop**! **That was 50 songs**! That means only **20 more to go**! Yay!

Isn't the** Hey** **Seely** song just **catchy**? I love it. I don't even know how I came up with it. My own brain surprises me sometimes.

**Reading and writing** go together. So you've **read **the story, now **write** a review!


	7. Britney to Kool and the Gang

**Oh man!** My updating skills **suck!** Well anyway, this is the next **10 songs**. Apologies for updating **like a snail**. Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. **Not _yet_** (maniacal laughter)

"Yes, it's Britney Spears, Seeley." Cam loaded in the CD with a defiant look on her face.

"We already played Britney Spears."

"What? Afraid you'll know this one by heart too?"

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"I'm not going to sing," said Booth, folding his arms.

"That's what you say now," said Cam smiling.

"I think I did it again," Angela and Bones sang, "I made you believe we're more than just friends."

_Oh baby it may seem like a crush but that doesn't mean that I'm serious _

"But to lose all my senses that is just so typically me," Angela sang, "Oh baby, baby."

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!" everyone, including Booth sang, "I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby baby!"

_Oops you think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

"And so her motto for the next decade was born," said Jack.

_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away, wishing my feelings they truly exist_

"I cry watching the days," Angela, Bones and Cam sang, "Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways."

_But to lose all my senses _

"That is just so typically me. Baby oh." Bones sang

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN!"

_I played with your heart_

_Got lost in the game_

_Oh, baby baby_

"OOPS, YOU THINK I'M IN LOVE, THAT I'M SENT FROM ABOVE! I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!"

"Oh, Booth please tell me that you know the talking part!" said Angela.

"Umm...yes?" said Booth.

_(All aboard)_

**Booth**: Britney, before you go, there is something you should have.

**Angela**: Oh, it's beautiful. But I thought the old lady dropped it in the ocean in the end.

**Booth**: Well, baby, I went down and got it for you.

**Angela**: Aww, you shouldn't have.

"OOPS I DID IT AGAIN TO YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THIS GAME OH BABY! OOPS YOU THINK THAT I'M SENT FROM ABOVE! I'M NOT THAT INNOCENT!"

"Oh my gosh! Seeley the leading man!" Cam laughed.

"That was Titanic they were talking about, right?" Zach asked.

"Once again, nobody outside this room knows about this! I will use deadly force!" said Booth as Bones struggled to recover from laughing.

"Carly," said Angela, "This is like post-breakup."

_You walked into the party_

_Like you were walking unto a yacht_

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

_Your scarf it was apricot_

"Apricot scarf?" said Jack, "You would never catch me dead in that."

_You had one eye in the mirror as_

_You watched yourself go by_

"And everyone's wishing that they'd be Ben partner, they'd be Ben's partner! Remember that from How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?" asked Angela.

"Is that a movie?" Bones asked.

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

"Wasn't the song about him?" asked Booth.

_I bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you, don't you, don't you?_

"No, it wasn't," Angela answered him, "It was about her and how she was silly to think she loved him."

"But she talked about him," Zach pointed out.

"No more theories on Carly Simon please," said Cam, "Let's play Keisha."

"No! Let's not!" Bones shouted.

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough_

_And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough_

"Ughh! This song makes me want to...carve a notch into my own skin!" Angela complained, "Yet I like it and I sing it. I can't explain it."

"This is the second most annoying belting song ever," said Cam.

_Now I'm sitting here trying to figure out _

_Why you're playing games what's this all about_

"Now I can't believe you're hurting me. I met your girl what a difference!" Cam, Bones and Angela sang, "What you see in her you ain't seen in me."

_And I guess it was all just make believe. Oh_

"LOOOOVE! NEVER KNEW WHAT I WAS MISSING! BUT I KNEW ONCE WE START KISSING, I FO-O-O-O-OUND...LOOOOVE!"

"Ah! Now my right ear is useless!" said Booth.

_Now you're gone, what am I gonna do_

"So in deep my heart my soul can't go on…" Cam wailed.

_Go on without you_

"Rainy days fade away, when you come around please tell me baby why you go so far awaaaay!" the women all sang.

"No more, please! It's killing me!" said Zach.

"Next song before my life force drains away," said Jack.

_When I was young_

"WOO!"

"Didn't I say no repeats?" Booth said to Angela who had put in the CD.

"Oh, please. Who died and made you Queen of the Radio?" she asked him.

"That's King of the Radio to you, missy." He said it so believingly, that Angela laughed.

_I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun _

_Those days are gone_

"When I'm alone- dance with me, Zachy!" Angela flung her arms around Zach, who tried to escape.

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_But when I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home_

"All by myself!" they all sang, except Zach who had broken away from Angela and was too busy trying to get further away from her, "Don't wanna be all by myself anymore."

"I really don't get the whole Celine Dion thing" said Booth, "She just gets into your head."

_Hard to be sure _

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And love so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure_

"ALL BY MYSELEEEELF! DON'T WANNA BE ALL BY MYSELF ANYMORE!" they sang louder than the radio.

"Come on, Zach. Just one dance!"

"NO!"

"Green Day," Cam read the front of the CD "Is it weird that I find the lead singer cute?"

"No," said Angela, "He is cute in a lead singer kind of way."

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon fame_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key _

_To a hymn called faith and misery_

_And bleed the company lost the war today_

"I BEG TO DREAM AND DIFFER FROM THE HOLLOW LIES! THIS IS THE DAWNING OF THE REST OF OUR LIVES ON HOLIDAY!!"

"Woo! Love that song! Even if I only know the chorus," Cam smiled.

"Yes! No party is complete without this one ladies and gentlemen!" said Angela, putting in a CD without letting anyone look at it.

"What is that?" Bones asked.

"If it's another Green Day I told you no..."

But Booth didn't get to continue as a piano intro started.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Just thinking I could never live without you by my side_

"But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong," Cam sang, "and I grew strong and I learned how to get along!"

"And so you're back!" Bones shouted, "from outer space!"

Angela joined in, "I just walked in and found you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock I should have made you leave your key, but I knew for just one second you'd be back to bother me!"

"BOY NOW GO!" the three of them screamed, "WALK OUT THE DOOR! JUST TURN AROUND NOW! YOU"RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE!"

"Weren't you the one who tried to break me with your lies," Jack sang along, "You think I'll crumble! You think I'll lay down and die!"

"OH NO NOT I! I WILL SURVIVE!" sang everybody, "FOR AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE! I'VE GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE, I'VE GOT ALL MY LOVE TO GIVE! I'LL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!"

"You're right, Ange! This is the perfect party song," said Booth, grabbing Bones' hand and twirling her around and around till she grew dizzy.

"What's that dance you're doing, Dr. Saroyan?" Zach asked.

"The Hustle! Come on, let me teach you!" Cam did the steps and Zach almost caught it bt the second verse.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Just trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_

"And you see me, somebody new!" the girls sang, "I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you. And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free, but now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me! Boy now go!"

_Walk out the door _

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye_

_You tink I'd crumble. You think I'd lay down and die_

"Oh no not I! I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'd stay alive! I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give! I'll survive! I will survive! Hey hey!"

"Hey! Ace of Base!" said Bones.

"I love Ace of Base! Put it in!" Angela shouted.

"Who are Ace of Base?" Booth asked.

Bones and Angela gave him looks that said _'What rock have __**you**__ been under?'_

_I, I got a new life _

_You would hardly recognize me I'm so glad_

_How could a person like me care for you?_

_I, why do I bother when you're not the one for me_

"Oooooooh," Bones and Angela harmonized.

_It's enough, enough_

"I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign!" Bones, Angela, Jack and Cam sang.

"Oh! I know this!" said Booth, "Life is demanding without understanding!"

I SAW THE SIGN! AND IT OPENED UP MY EYES I SAW THE SIGN!" everybody sang.

_No one's gonna drag you up_

_Take you back to the life where you belong _

_But where do you belong?_

"I love that one, but it's not my favorite," said Angela, "You know which one I love?"

"Don't say 'Another Baby'. Don't say 'Another Baby'..." mumbled Cam.

"All that she wants?" Zach suggested. Cam glared at his back.

"Is another baby! Yes! Thanks Zach!" Angela shouted, "Play that, Bren!"

"No! Please don't play it! I hate that song!" Cam protested.

"Hah! You see how it feels now, do you? That's why I say _no repeats_!" said Booth.

"But it isn't the same thing," Bones reasoned, "She hates the song. You hate when the same artiste is played twice."

"Hey Bones, whose side are you on?" Booth argued.

_When she woke up late in the morning light and the day has just begun_

_She opened up her eyes and saw oh what a morning_

"It's not a day for work, it's a day for catching tan and lying on the beach and having fun," Angela sang, "She's going to get ya!"

"All that she wants is another baby!" everybody except Cam sang, "she's gone tomorrow but all that she wants is another baby, yeah!"

_All that she wants is another baby_

_She's gone tomorrow but all that she wants is another baby, yeah_

"Why do you hate that song, Cam?" Booth asked.

"I have my reasons, okay," she said, folding her arms.

"So if you are in sight and the day is right, she's the hunter you're the fox- I love that line," said Angela.

"But the gentle voice that talks to you won't talk forever," sang Jack.

"It is a night of passion, but the morning means good bye!" Bones hollered.

_Be careful what is flashing in her eyes_

"She's going to get ya!" Booth shouted.

"All that she wants is another baby! She's gone tomorrow but all that she wants is another baby, yeah!" they all hollered.

"A step back from Ace of Base," Jack said taking up the CD, "The notorious Abba!"

"Woo, Abba!"

Bones, Cam and Angela looked at each other and laughed; all three of them had said the same thing at the same time.

"Friday night and the lights are low," Jack started singing, "Looking out for a place to go."

"Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You're here to look for a king," Bones and Booth joined in.

"Anybody could be that guy!" Cam and Angela hollered, "Night is young and the music's...high..."

"You know it, Zach!" Bones cheered.

"With a little rock music," Zach sang and everybody cheered him on, "everything is fine. You're in the mood for dance."

_And when you get the chance._

"YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN! YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN!" everybody hollered, almost shaking down the room, "DANCING QUEEN! FEEL THE BEAT FROM THE TAMBOURINE! OH YEAH!"

"You can dance! You can jive, having the time of you life, oooooh!" Cam and Booth sang into their makeshift mike, a rolled up magazine.

"SEE THAT GIRL! WATCH THAT SCENE! DIGGING THE DANCING QUEEN!"

"Wow! That was great!" Angela fanned her face.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Cam was frowning, looking at a CD. Then she shrugged and popped it into the CD player.

_Get you back up off the wall!_

_Dance! Come on!_

_Get your back up off the wall!_

_Dance! Come on!_

"Get down on it!" Bones started singing, "Get down on it!"

_Get down on it! Get down on it!_

"Get down on it! Get down it!" Booth sang and he and Angela started dancing.

_Get down on it! Get down on it!_

"How you gonna do it when you really don't wanna dance by standing on the wall," Cam sang.

"GET YOUR BACK UP OFF THE WALL!" they all shouted.

_Tell me_

"And how you gonna do it if you really don't wanna dance, by standing on the wall."

"GET YOUR BACK UP OFF THE WALL!"

_And I hear all the people saying_

"Get down on it! Get down on it! Get down on it! Get down on it!"

_Get down on it! _

_Get down on it! _

_Get down on it!_

_Get down on it! _

"I SAY PEOPLE!" Cam hollered.

"WHAT!" the rest of the screamed.

_What you gonna do?_

_You gotta get on the groove_

_If you want your body to mve_

_How you gonna do it if you really don't wanna dance by standing on the wall?_

"GET YOUR BACK UP OFF THE WALL!"

_Tell me_

_And how you gonna do it if you really won't take the chance by standing on the wall_

"GET YOUR BACK UP OFF THE WALL!"

_And I heard all the people saying_

_Get down on it! _

_Get down on it! _

_Get down on it!_

_Get down on it! _

 **WOO!** That's **60 songs** you guys! Once again, sorry for the **lousy updating**. You've been waiting for that one for a while. I'll get the last **ten **to ya as soon as I can!

Cam teaching Zach to do the Hustle…how **cute**…

Hopefully you're still singing with me. TELL ME!!


	8. Aqua to Nelly

It's been a long time coming, ladies and gentlemen, but **it's finally here**! Due to the fact that the lyrics to one of the songs was **surprisingly difficult to find**, the last part of this was delayed. But it's here now! People, I present the** last 10 songs **in **Squints: the Sing Along! **Enjoy!

"I'm a Barbie girl!"

They all looked at Booth, who had made the exclamation.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Cam. Angela and Bones laughed.

"No, the CD! The CD for Barbie Girl! We gotta play it!"

"You sound _way_ too exited, Booth," said Angela. Booth popped the CD in.

_Hi Barbie!_

_Hi Ken!_

_Wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken! _

_Let's go!_

"Does anybody else think Ken sounds like a pedophile?" asked Jack.

"Or some perv," Angela mumbled.

"I'm a Barbie Girl in my Barbie world!" Booth sang to the CD.

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!" Bones and Booth sang, "Imagination, that is your creation!"

_I'm a Barbie Girl_

_In my Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_That is your creation_...

"I'm a blonde bimbo girl in my fantasy world! Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your Barbie!" Cam Angela and Bones sang.

"You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink! Kiss me, here touch me there, Hanky Panky!" sang Jack, Zach and Booth.

"You can touch, you can play! You can say 'I'm always yours'!" all of them sang.

_Ooh-oh-ooh_

"I'm a Barbie Girl in my Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, that is you creation!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" sang the guys.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, yeah!" sang the girls.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ooh-oh-ooh, Ooh-oh-ooh!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, yeah!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ooh-oh-ooh, Ooh-oh-ooh!"

In the midst of the singing, Booth grabbed Bones and they started dancing like they were

drunk.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please!" Bones and Cam sang, "I can walk

like a star, I can beg on my knees!"

_Come jump in bimbo friend_

_Let us do it again_

_Hit the town, fool around_

_Let's go party_

"This song is a bit suggestive," said Bones.

"You just noticed? It's borderline porn," Jack answered.

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say 'I'm always yours'_

It's a song about a toy," said Zach.

"A sexy toy," said Cam.

"You can touch! You can play! You can say 'I'm always yours'!" Angela continued singing.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" sang the guys again.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, yeah!" the girls followed.

Everybody danced like they were drunk this time.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ooh-oh-ooh, Ooh-oh-ooh!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, yeah!"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"Ooh-oh-ooh, Ooh-oh-ooh!"

"Ooh! I love this song!"

"What song?" Booth asked Angela.

She smiled, put the CD in and grabbed his hand.

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

"WOO!" Cam screamed and grabbed Jack.

"What song is this?" Zach asked as Bones grabbed him.

_Jitterbug_

_Jitterbug_

_You put the boom boom into my heart_

_You set my soul sky high when your loving starts_

_Jitterbug into my brain_

_It goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same_

"But something's bugging me, something ain't right," Angela sang as she basically led Booth in their dance, "Your best friend told me what you did last night!"

"Left me sleeping in my bed," sang Booth, "I was dreaming but I should have been with you instead!"

"Wake me up before you go-go! Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo! Wake me up before you go-go!"

_I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high _

"Wake me up before you go-go! 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo! Wake me up before you go-go! Take me dancing tonight!"

_I wanna hit that hiiiiiiigh..._

"This is such a fun song!" Angela said breathlessly, "I love dancing to it!"

"Me too," everybody else said.

"I found it!"

Booth watched as Cam flew across the room towards the CD player.

"Who wants to bet she's gonna play a repeat?" he said to the room in general.

"You betcha!" she shouted defiantly as she pressed the play button.

_I used to think that I could not go on_

"Oh I love this,"Angela said calmly. Jack took a lighter out of his pocket and waved the flame as he moved side to side.

_And life was nothing but an awful sum_

_but now I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

"If I can see it," Bones sang way off key, "then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it"

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" they all shouted, "I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!"

_I think about I every night and day_

_just spread my wings and fly away_

"I believe I can soar!" Cam and Jack sang, "I see me running through that open door!"

_I believe I can fly _

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly _

"See I was on the verge of breaking down," Bones sang till Booth put a hand over her mouth to stop her nails-on-chalkboard singing.

"So-o-ometimes silence can seem so loud!" Zach took over, "There are miracles in life I must achieve."

"But first I know it starts inside of MEEEEEEEEEE!" Angela hollered.

She and Zach sang, "If I can see it, then I can be it! If I just believe it, there's nothing to it!"

"I believe I can fly!" Booth sang and laughed, " I got shot by the FBI! All you wanted was chicken wings! But then I blew up Burger King!"

"What are you singing?" Bones asked.

"That's the schoolhouse version!" Booth laughed, "I learned it from Parker!"

"That's puerile," Bones said as she giggled.

"Hey guess what guys," Jack held up a CD, "I found Bob Marley."

"Oh seriously?" said Booth, "Pop it in!"

_I wanna love ya_

_and treat you right_

_I wanna love ya_

"Everyday and every night," they all sang.

"WE'LL BE TOGETHER!" Booth and Cam hollered, "WITH THE ROOF RIGHT OVER OUR HEADS!"

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed_

_we'll share the same room_

_It's just like a holiday_

"Is ths love, is this love , is this love , is this love that I'm feeling!" they sang together, Bones and Zach doing a really jumpy and uncoordinated waltz, "Is ths love, is this love , is this love , is this love that I'm feeling!"

_I wanna know, wanna know wanna know now._

_I wanna know , wanna know wanna know now_

"I-I-I-I-I I'm willing and able!" Bones and Angela were rocking in a trance-like way, "So I put my cards on the table!"

"I wanna love ya!" Jack hugged Angela and rocked her from side to side, "I wanna love and treat, love and treat you right."

"I wanna love ya everyday and every night," Cam sang, "This song makes me wanna lie down on a beach in Negril. Preferably with someone male"

"We'll be together, with the roof right over our heads," Bones sang, "It's incredibly romantic."

_Well share the shelter_

_of my single bed_

_We'll share the same room_

_It's just like a holiday_

"Is this love is this love is this love is this love that I'm feeling?" Zach sang.

"MICHAEL!"

It came from two different sides of the room. Cam and Booth looked at each other.

"Which one?" Cam asked Booth.

"Jackson," he answered, "You?"

"Bolton. Wanna play rock, paper, scissors for it?"

He grinned charmingly, "Sure. Why not?"

They played and Cam won: paper covered rock.

"She won at rock, paper scissors twice?" Jack looked perplexed, "She's got dark powers."

"Oh, please! Don't be silly," she said as she loaded the CD into the radio, "Or do I?"

_I could hardly believe it when I heard the news today_

_I had to come and get it straight from you_

"I hate this song," said Angela, "I sing it though. What is with me and singing songs that I don't like?"

"You said you were leaving, someone swept your heart away!" Brennan and Cam sang their lungs out.

_And the look upon your face I see it's true_

"So tell me all about it tell me all the plan you're making," Booth sang as if he was sobbing, "Oh, tell me one thing more before you go."

"TELL ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! NOW THAT I'VE BEEN LOVING YOU SO LONG!" they all sang as if they were crying now, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIIIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"And how am I supposed to carry on!" Brennan buried her head in Booth's shoulder, fake-crying dramatically, "When all that I've been living for is gone."

"Does everybody sing that song and pretend to cry?" Cam asked. They all laughed.

"Because Michael Bolton always sounds like he's crying," Angela said through her giggle.

"Yeah! My turn!" Booth basically skipped over to the radio, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the greatest album ever made, the _Thriller_ album!"

"Ooooh! You're kidding me!" Angela got just as excited, "Play_ Thriller_! PLAY THRILLER!"

"Calm down, Ange!" Bones told her.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

"AAAAHHH!" Angela screamed, "Michael!"

"Wow, you'd think he was in the room," Bones shook her head.

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
_"You try to scream!" Angela and Booth sang, "But terror takes the sound before you make it."

"You start to freeze, as terror looks you right between the eyes," Zach, Cam and Jack joined them.

_You're paralyzed_

"Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!"

_And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
_" You know it's THRILLER! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a thriller killer tonight!"

"Sing Bren!" Angela urged, "You know you want to!"

"I'm just confused at your reaction to Michael Jackson's music," she told her best friend, "I know people used to faint at his concerts."

"Yeah, because he's just that good," Cam told her.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
_

"You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination," Brennan sang.

"Oh I knew you'd come around!" Angela said as Booth lifted her and spun her around.

"But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind. You're out of time!" Cam danced wildly, knocking Zach to the side.

"Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!" Everybody sang, jumping in the air.

_There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes_

"You know it's THRILLER! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a thriller killer tonight!"

"Awesome!" Booth shouted, "Next CD."

"Not yet!" Angela ran to the CD player and pressed a button.

"ANGELA! I SAID NO REPEATS!"Booth hollered.

"Oh, lighten up, Booth!" she snapped at him, and as the song intro played, she grabbed his hand and tried to get him to dance.

"Beat it!" Jack threw his hands in the air, "Excellent song choice!"

"They told him don't you ever come around here! Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear!" Bones sang.

"The fire's in their eyes and their words are very clear! So beat it, just beat it!" Zach joined in.

"You better run you better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood don't be a macho man!" Cam sang and danced.

"You wanna be tough, better do what you can. So beat it!" Jack sang.

"BUT YOU WANNA BE BAD!" Angela shouted.

"Just beat it! Beat it! Noone wants to be defeated!" they all sang, nodding their heads in time to the music, "Showing how funky strong is your fight! It doesn't matter whose wrong or right! Just beat it!"

"This video was so rad!" Angela shouted.

"Did you just say rad?" Booth laughed.

Angela covered her mouth as she giggled, "But it was!"

"Crap. I thought this song was so stupid when it came out," said Cam, holding a CD in her hands, "I used to haunt me."

Jack took the CD from her, "I loved this song!"

"It was annoying! And it made people think swing was an doable dance form for everybody! Trust me, the number of swing related deaths I've seen..."

"She's lying. Her cousin broke his leg during a swing competition," Booth told everybody, "Which song is that?"

_Ladies and gentleman, this is Mambo Number 5_

"Mambo Number 5?!" Angela screamed as the intro to the song played. Jack snuck the CD in when they weren't looking, "I love that song! No, I hate it. Aw shucks, it makes me wanna get up and dance and hit myself at the same time."

_One, two, three, four, five Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride _

"Hey, let's dance Bones!" Booth grabbed her hand.

"Booth if you dare lift me, I swear I'll..." her sentence trailed off as he swung her in and out of his arms.

_To the liqueur-store around the corner_

_  
The boys say they want some gin and juice But I really don't wanna _

"Come on, baby, let's cut a rug!" Jack pulled Angela to where Booth and Bones were already dancing.

"The only great thing about this song is that they say my name in it," she sighed, smiling a little as Jack spun her around.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Zach offered his hand.

"Hey, why not?" she grabbed him and pulled him onto the makeshift dancefloor.

_Beer bust like I had last week I must stay deep Because talk is cheap _

_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita _

"There it is! He said my name!" Angela squealed, dancing with more gusto now. Actually they all were. Booth dipped Bones three times in a row.

_And as I continue you know_

_They are getting sweeter _

_So what can I do I really beg and you my lord_

_To me flirting it's just like sport, _

"I said not to lift...ahhh!" Bones screamed as Booth lifted her and swung her around in his arms.

"Hey, swing is a dangerous dance! See?" Cam jerked her thumb in the direction of the CD's Bones' kicking feet knocked over, "Don't you dare try it, Zach."

"I wasn't planning to." he laughed.

_Anything fly It's all good let me dump it _

_Please set in the trumpet _

"A LITTLE BIT OF MONICA IN MY LIFE! A LITTLE BIT OF ERICA BY MY SIDE! A LITTLE BIT OF RITA, ALL I NEED! A LITTLE BIT OF TINA'S WHAT I SEE!"

"Ow!" Cam complained. Angela's fancy footwork made her kick Cam in the shin.

"A LITTLE BIT OF SANDRA IN THE SUN! A LITTLE BIT OF MARY ALL NIGHT LONG! A LITTLE BIT OF JESSICA HERE I AM! A LITTLE BIT OF YOU MAKES ME YOUR MAN!"

"_Wheee! _This is kinda fun!"

Bones went spinning around the room on Booth's shoulder.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Cam screamed.

"Jump up and down and move it all around!" Jack sang.

_Shake your head to the sound _

_Put your hands on the ground_

CRASH!!!

"Told you it's dangerous!" Cam said when Bones took a belly flop towards the floor.

"Take one step left, and one step right," nothing dampened Jack's party, "One to the front and one to the side! Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice!"

_And if it looks like this then you're doing it right_

"BOOTH!" Bones screamed in pain.

"Sorry." Booth helped his partner up.

_A little bit of Monica in my life_

_A little bit of Erica by my side_...

"What happened?" Jack only just noticed Bones limping towards a chair. Booth looked about to cry with guilt.

"You okay?" he asked Bones.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit out this dance," Bones' glare contradicted her airy tone.

"Listen up everybody," said Angela, holding up a CD, "The angst returns."

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not make myself_

"Ohhh, angst," Cam fisted her hands under her chin, shuddering and squeezing her eyes shut dramatically, "My heart! It breaks!"

"Cause my heart so much misery, I will not break the way you did," Jack sang.

"You fell so hard!" Angela and Brennan sang mournfully, "I learned the hard way to never let it get that faaaaaaaaar!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER STRAY TOO FAR FROM THE SIDEWALK! BECAUSE OF YOU, I LEARNED TO PLAY ON THE SAFE SIDE SO I DON'T GET HURT!"

"Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but anyone around me! Because of youuuu!" Angela louder than the radio, "I am afraid."

"I lose my way, and it's not long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes," Zach sang with so much conviction that Cam had to ask, "Zach are you okay?"

_I'm forced to fake _

_A smile, a laugh, everyday of my life_

"My heart couldn't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start wiiiith!" Bones and Angela shrieked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER STRAY TOO FAR FROM THE SIDEWALK! BECAUSE OF YOU, I LEARNED TO PLAY ON THE SAFE SIDE SO I DON'T GET HURT! BECAUSE F YOU I FIND IT HAD TO TRUST NOT ONLY ME BUT EVERYONE AROUND ME, BECAUSE OF YOUUU, I AM AFRAID!"

Bones and Zach had their war faces on, "I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was too you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain..."

"AND NOW I CRY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR THE SAME DAMN THIIIING!" Angela, Zach and Bones sang out, " BECAUSE OF...Hey!"

They turned to see Cam taking out the CD.

"Sorry to spoil the fun, guys, but that was _very scary_," she told them, "Anybody have a CD to put in?"

"Me!"

"Okay, Seeley, now be a good boy and put the CD in and you'll get a sticker in your book for effort!" Cam said in a teacher-like voice.

"Ha ha. Hilarious," he popped the CD in.

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_And I said no, no, no_

"Yes I been black but when I come back you know, know know!" Angela sang, trying to imitate Amy Whinehouse's voice.

"I ain't got the time!" Bones sang "And my daddy thinks I'm fine!"

"They try to make me go to rehab and I won't go, no, no"

"I'd rather be alone with ray," Booth sang, snapping his fingers, "I ain't got seventy days."

"Remind me to check your Ipod. You need to delete some tuff," Cam pointed at him.

_Cause there's nothing _

_There's nothing you can teach me _

_That I ain't learned from Mr. Hathaway_

"I didn't get a lot of class," Bones sang, "But I know it don't come in a shot glass."

_They try to make me go to rehab_

_But I said no, no, no._

"Woo!" Jack lifted a CD in the air triumphantly, "Total stripper music!"

Bones and Cam exchanged looks of confusion. Angela giggled.

"No." Booth sighed, "Don't tell me..."

_With a little bit of uh, uh_

_And a little bit of uh, uh..._

"Oh," Bones moved her shoulders to the beat, "I like this song."

"I'm confused by this song," said Zach, "I don't think people actually follow the instructions do they?"

"Nah," Cam assured him.

"I WAS LIKE GOOD GRACIOUS ASS IS BODACIOUS!" Angela and Bones screamed.

_Oh, flirtacious, tryin to show patience  
I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez _

_Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
_

"AND I'M LEAVIN' PLEASE BELIEVIN'!"

_Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
_

"No decievin' nothing up my sleeve and, no teasin'" Booth danced a circle around Bones and watched her laugh. Cam's hair came loose from all the head banging she was doing.

_I need you to_

"GET UP UP ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" they all sang , "GIVE THAT MAN WHAT HE ASKIN' FOR!"

"Cuz I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you," Zach sang, rocking out, "Can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use?"

"I SAID!" Cam flung her hands in the air.

"IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!" they all sang.

"I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my cloooothes of!" sang Angela.

"OH, IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!"

"I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my cloooothes of!"

_Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles _

_What good is all the fame if you aint f- the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_

"This song just makes you wanna dance!" said Angela, shaking from head to toe.

"It also makes you feel kinda dirty," Cam said self consciously.

"Is that what that feeling is?" said Booth, but he shrugged it off, "I'm okay with that!"

_Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant lose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun_  
"So take it off like you home alone, dancing in front of the mirror and you're home alone!" Angela sang.

_Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like girl _

"I THINK MY BUTT GETTIN' BIG!"

_Oh it's__ gettin hot in here _

_So take off all your clothes_

"I AM GETTING SO HOT, I'M GONNA..."

_CRASH!_

Everybody looked around.

Bones stood beside the radio. Her face was full of shock and guilt.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"I...I kicked it."

"You kicked it?" Angela laughed, "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"It was an accident. I just arbitrarily kicked, and...my foot caught it."

"You must have kicked it really hard," Cam commented as she took up the radio off the floor. It was actually cracked.

Booth sighed, "What do we do now?"

---

**JSYK:** **David Boreanaz** onc said on a BBC Radio interview that he like **Amy Winehouse.** Not exactly **vital information,** but whatevs.

**Woo hoo!** That's **70 songs**! I hope you sang to each and every one!

Whew, I better go get a life now. **Ciao!**


End file.
